Lighting Painted Sky
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her seventh year and is drowned in school work causing her to be sleep deprived. Her potions professor is aware of her extreme intellect and asks her to tutor a family rival.
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring outside with flashes of lighting painted on the sky. Rose sat in the library looking out the large glass window with her cheek resting on her hand while the other tapped a quil on her notebook. She watched the rain mercilessly beat into the earth and took in a deep breath. She ran her fingers through her large fiery red curls and took off her black framed glasses wishing she brought her contacts.

"Ms. Weasley. The library has since closed, I'll have to ask you to leave." The librarian said from her large desk. "Sorry, I'll be on my way." She replied, picking up her books and stuffing them in her bag.

Rose walked out of the library into the dead halls with the only noises present being the footsteps she made. She rubbed her face tiredly as she walked back to the Gryffindor rooms. Being the head girl and the top of her class on top of tutoring students, Rose was always tired. She worked hard to make her last year at Hogwarts memorable.

"Oh Malfoy stop! You are so bad!" A high pitched voice squealed. "And don't you forget it sweetheart." A deeper voice replied.

Rose groaned in annoyance and walked towards the noises of the two students. She rounded a corner and saw Scorpius Malfoy making out with Lucile Parkinson. Malfoy's hand was in the busty slytherins shirt and Lucile's hand was rubbing Malfoys crotch.

"Oh good God. Oi you two!" Rose stated, walking towards them. They stopped briefly to look at Rose. "Oh look, its little golden girl herself." Parkinson teased. Rose sighed. "Its past curfew go back to your rooms and shag somewhere else." Malfoy looked into Rose's eyes and smirked. "You can join if you want Weasley."

"No baby! You're mine! Besides, this prude probably never made it past first base!" Lucile laughed. Rose took a moment to look at the other girls voluptuous self and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look you two, I am tired as hell and want to go to sleep. So get lost and I won't tell Professor McGonagall."

"Whatever loser. Let's go back to my room Scorpius." Lucile said. Malfoy looked at Rose for a moment longer then looked at Lucile. "Of course babe." The two walked off and Rose stood there in silence. That look Malfoy gave her seemed almost…sympathetic. Rose shook it off and headed back to the head boy and girl rooms.

* * *

The next morning Rose was sitting in the Great Hall reading chapters in her potions textbook barely touching her food.

"Are you gonna eat that?!" Albus mumbled through a full mouth, pointing to Rose's bagel.

She shook her head and flicked her hand for him to take it. Albus took the bagel and munched on it quickly.

"You're going to explode if you eat anymore Albus!" Hugo said with a laugh.

"I need...to get energy...for the game tomorrow!" He replied, taking a swig of some milk.

Lily turned to Rose. "Are you sleeping enough Rose? Your eyes are starting to resemble a raccoon." She said.

Rose put her book down and rubbed her temples. "I'm fine thanks."

Just then a figure walked up to the Gryffindor table. It was none other than professor Slughorn himself. "Ah Ms. Weasley! I have been looking for you dear!" He said happily. Rose looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. "Hello Professor. How can I help you?"

"Now I have heard that you tutor students and I need your help tutoring one student in particular!" He said with a large smile.

"That should be fine. Who do you want me to tutor?" She asked, opening her notebook to write down some information.

His smiled faltered slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Well you see...its Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose snapped her Quil by pressing it to hard then she looked up at Slughorn. "Scorpius Malfoy?"

Hugo, Lily, and Albus looked at the two with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Y..yes! He needs a little guidance that I cannot give him so I thought that the best choice would be for him to go and learn from you, you know, you being the top of your year!" He stammered.

Rose cringed then took a deep breath. "Alright Professor, that's fine. I will meet with him tonight in the library."

His smile returned and he clapped his hands. "Excellent! I will tell him right away! Thank you so much Ms. Weasley!" He walked off happily.

"Are you sure about that Rose?" Albus commented. "You and I both know that he is a total git and womanizer. "

Rose packed up her things and got up. "I think I can handle his antics. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to transfiguration."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose looked out the rain splattered window and watched as the lighting crackled in the grey sky. It was stormy season at Hogwarts and Rose didn't mind it at all. She took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes felt like there were magnets at each end, trying to desperately close.

Through a squinted eye Rose looked at her watch and groaned. It read 11:00 PM. The librarian was gracious enough to let Rose tutor Scorpius even though the library was closed. Of course the two wouldn't have to be studying after hours if it wasn't for the late Slytherin quidditch practice. She sighed and put her face into the palms of her hands. Her elbows rested on the old wood of the table as she tried to slow her fast paced mind.

After what seemed like forever, there was a loud thud on the table and Rose jumped up.

"Aww did I wake the little princess from her slumber?" The blonde haired brute asked.

Rose ran her fingers back through her hair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just sit down and shut up." She said.

Scorpius smirked and sat down, pulling out some parchment. Rose took out her potions textbook and put her glasses back on. "What are you struggling with?" She asked, looking at the Slytherin with an uninterested gaze.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. Crossing his arms behind his head. "Figuring out if your a total prude or just a sex deprived person in general."

That's when something in Rose snapped. Rose slammed her textbook shut and glared at the boy in front of her. "If you don't want to take this seriously then that's fine! I have better things to do then help your ungrateful arse! I have been extremely tired and drained of all fucking energy this WHOLE year. So you can just sod off Malfoy and fail potions because quite frankly, I do not care!" She screamed, angry tears filling her eyes.

Scorpius looked at Rose with wide eyes.

She realized her outburst and sighed. "I...I'm sorry..." She said with a quiet voice.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Rose wanted nothing more then to disappear.

"Why don't you just relax and try to enjoy life for once?"

Rose looked up to see Scorpius sitting normally and looking straight into her brown eyes.

"E..excuse me?" She spluttered.

"I've seen you do nothing but work and study Weasley. Why don't you try to take a break from all of it for once? It will probably do a hell of a lot for you." He said.

The Gryffindor couldn't believe that she was here listening to advice from the womanizer himself.

Rose shook her snapped out of her shock. "It's easier said then done Malfoy. I can't take a break. My mom never took a break and she was top in her class. Look at where she is now. Working at a high position in the ministry."

Malfoy sighed and ran his long fingers through his gorgeous platinum locks. His stormy grey eyes fixed on nothing but her.

"Ugh what are you thinking?! Do you know who this is?!" Rose's mind bellowed.

"Well...aren't you the top in our class now Weasley? You shouldn't even be worrying about that. As for your Mums job, that was her choice to make. Stop comparing yourself to her and her achievements. Trust me, I'm extremely good at ignoring the things my dad has done." He said, looking down at his hands.

"Oh Malfoy, I'm sorry." Rose said, unsure what to do.

He sighed and looked back at her. "It's whatever. Look, it's late. Why don't we try studying tomorrow night. How about seven? I don't have practice tomorrow." He said.

Rose looked back at him with slight confusion but nodded. "Sure...that's fine I guess."

"Brilliant."

He got up and packed his paper away. Right before he left the table her looked down at Rose with a smirk. "I'll still be wondering if you're a prude or sex deprived."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sod off Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Rose was sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring at the blazing fire in the fireplace with a glazed look over her eyes. Last night she had about three hours of sleep (which was better than most days mind you) and she felt like her system was shutting down on her.

"Rosie!" Albus yelled happily, jumping next to her. Rose winced and looked at her cousin.

"Can you be a little more quiet Albus?" Rose asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh wow. You okay? You look paler than usual and that's saying something." He commented, pointing at her face. Rose slapped his hand away irritably and let out a breath. "I'm fine. I'm just...tired."

He shrugged and sat on the carpet next to her.

Rose looked over at him with a 'why are you here?' face.

Albus caught her gaze and smiled.

"Oh! I was just wondering if you were going to go to the game tonight! We are playing Ravenclaw today! Should be a good one!" He said excitedly.

Rose smiled tiredly and shook her head. "I wish I could go Albus, but I have to tutor Malfoy today in about..." she looked at her watch. "An hour."

He groaned in disappointment. "Aww come on! He is a git anyways!"

Rose let out a small laugh. "You're right about that, but professor Slughorn asked me to help him out. Trust me Albus, I'd rather be watching you zoom around on your broomstick and catching the snitch."

"Ah, alright alright. You have to go to one soon though!" Albus replied, getting up and looking at the wall clock. "Well! I gotta run! I'm gonna go meet up with James and Hugo for dinner. See you later!" Then he ran off.

Rose looked back at the fire and sighed.

* * *

Rose sat at her signature spot in the library and waited for Malfoy to arrive. She laid out her paper, books, and quills neatly and tied up her messy hair. As the clock tower struck six, Rose sat and waited not so patiently.

After twenty minutes Malfoy finally sauntered in.

"I hope you had a good reason why you were la- oh my god. What the hell is that all over your neck?" Rose observed , squinting at his pale neck.

He smirked and pulled out his paper. "Sorry, Lucile and I were having a fun time in my room and she gave me these." He said proudly, showing off his hickey infested throat.

"That is disgusting." Rose said.

"Oh you're just jealous Weasley. If you want I could give you one?" He replied, leaning across the table.

Rose scooted her chair back quickly and scowled at the boy. "Don't even think about it. We are here to learn, so sit your arse down."

Scorpius let out a chuckle and sat down. "Fine fine."

Rose carefully scooted her chair back in and cleared her throat. "Okay what do you want to go over?"

The boy tapped his chin with a quill and looked out the window. "I dunno...everything I guess."

"Are you pulling my leg Malfoy?" Rose asked.

He looked back at her with a bored look. "During the time of potions I'm in Lucile's room. Do you honestly think that I go to that class at all?"

Rose sighed and flipped to the first chapters of the textbook. "Well...let's do this."

* * *

After a few excruciating hours of helping Scorpius, Rose started to feel faint.

"I actually think I'm getting this. Nice job Weasley! You're boring self actually did some good!" Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm surprised that you can actually retain information in that bloated head of yours." Rose replied, wiping her forehead. She suddenly broke into a cold sweat.

Scorpius looked at her oddly. "Are you alright Weasley?"

Rose took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"If you get sick all over this table I swear, I will hex you to the next century!" He said, pointing his finger at Rose.

Something didn't feel right. Rose stood up quickly and her world started to spin uncontrollably. Suddenly she fell backwards and hit the bookshelf hard.

"Weasley!"

Then everything went dark.


End file.
